Oh just put your pants back on
by Lyta McDonald
Summary: the title is pretty self explanitory but the story is better...and funnier


Rating: M for intense language and maybe some sexual content.

Summary:Humor, language, put them together and you get Starfox Adventures... Naughty style.

Discalimer: I do not own starfox or tricky *sadness* Krystals awesome as hell...but i do not own her either...

* * *

Tricky and I just walked out of the Sharp Claws monster area thingy ma bober. Tricky was perfectly clean...I however was swallowed by a monster with claws on it's face ad i had to attack it's ass to get it to die! FUCK!

"Stupid Fucking monster, it's a good thing you're dead!" I yelled back in the layer.

"Fox calm down it's a stupid monster with a fugly ass face."

"BUT IT ATE ME! WOULD YOU LIKE TO HIT IT'S UVULA!" Tricky was silent. "I DIDN'T THINK SO! C'mon i want to get in my ship and shoot something...i'm pissed." I opened up my wrist system and tried to call my ship...it didn't come. "COME ON YOU PEICE O' SHIT!" I kept pressing the button and the next thingi see is a giant ship come right through the ceiling and the top opened and what do i find...KRYSTAL! "You drove my ship!"

"Yes." She replied. I growled and then took my staff and shot the giant pillar in the center of the mine. It started crumbling and huge peices of rocks fell down.

"We should probably get out of here..." Tricky said.

"NO SHIT SHERLOCK!" I screamed and we all got in the ship. The ship wouldn't take off...too much weight. "It says there's too much weight on board... TRICKY, QUICK THROW KRYSTAL OFF!"

"OH NO! No no no no no no no no no! NO!" She yelled.

"Ugh fine we'll get rid of the TV."Tricky said while he and Krystal grabbed it.

"No not the TV! I paid 500 scarabs for that!" I said. Too late once again. They threw it off and the ship flew. "Son of a bitch..."

"Did you just call my mom a bitch! Oh hell no girl hold my earrings!" Tricky yelled

"No you fruity bastard." I replied putting my feet on the dashboard of the ship.

2 hours later

"I'm bored." Krystal said.

"SAme here." I replied. oooo i hash an idea. "You know we could always have sex. tricky's sleeping."

"Hmmm."

"Woa your actually thinking about it? Awesomeness."

"Fuck it." She said and launched herself at me.

2 and a half hours later

"That. Was. Awesome. As. Hell."I said still breathing hard.

"You were awesome! Of all the time's i've had to mate that was the best!" She said sitting up using a blankets to cover her ta-tas.

"That was the best? But wait you have children?"I asked.

"No not any more they were all eaten by a damn bird. Then the next day a bird shit on me...i think that means something." She said thoughtfully. Just then we heard Tricky waking up. "Oh shit get dressed." Krystal said gettin up. I grabbed her arm and pulled her down.

"Nah it's ok he needs to see female bits and a penis." I said sitting there relaxed.

"Doesn't he have one?" She asked checking.

"Nope. He sleeps through anything... ANYTHING.

"YOU CUT IT OFF!" I quickly covered her mouth.

"Shhh he doesn't know that! I said he was born with out one!" Thanks to Krystal Tricky was more alert now...and awake.

"Cut wha.."

"NOTHING!" I quickly ssaid. Krystal was going to say something but I interceded. "Don't say a thing."

"Ok but really you HAD to cut off his dick."

"Yes i wanted to show him mine and freak him out."

"Well now's your chance." She said pointing to him. She looked at me like i was crazy. I'll show her.

"Hey Tricky wanna see something?" I asked him getting ready to pull the blanket off.

"Sure. What is it?" He asked. He looked at me with wide eyes and had to not laugh my ass off. I snickered a little and pulled the blanket off exposing myself. He just looked at Fox Jr. with wide eyes and cocked his head while staring at a cock.

"Do you know what this is?" I asked him because he looked lost.

"Yes."

"Ok then what do ya think?" I asked him with a faked excited face.

"It's...BEAUTIFUL!" Tricky exclaimed. He came over to me and stared at it for a while. "hmmm i wonder." I was wondering what he was gonna do. Then just out of the blue he licked my dick. Just out of nature it felt good. "Mmmmmm" He said and started licking it some more.

"Oh...god..." I said naturaly enjoying it. I thought it was kinky but it's mans nature to like a mouth on his dick. We don't care who's mouth it is we just like it. My hips bucked forward and Tricky just continued on with his business. I felt like i was gonna explode...so good. I moaned quite audibly and threw my head back. "More...more..." I started saying.

"HEY! TRICKY!" Krystal yelled. She shoved him out of the way and put my dick in her mouth. Her tongue traced the outline of my cock in her mouth. I moaned louder this time.

"Ohhh Krystal. MORE DAMNIT!" I said and Fox Jr. exploded all over. Then she took me out of her mouth. And gave me a hand job. And Tricky sat there with a box of popcorn. Where did he get that? Crazy ass kid who just gave me oral sex. Krystal stopped and got dressed.

"Why'd you stop?" I asked her and stood up.

"We're almost home. See there's Earth."

"Oh." Then my communicator buzzed. I answered it and it was General peppers.

"Fox just put your pants back on." She said and General Peppers was angry.

"WHAT DID YOU DO! COMMANDER FOX YOU ARE FIRED!" He yelled.

"WHAT! NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO! I'M YOUR BEST COMMANDER!"

"That may be so but still no hankey pankey on the job." He said and got off.

"Fucking mother fucking shit ass raping donkey burger ona bun."

* * *

Should i continue? REVEIW PLEASE! 3


End file.
